Medical instruments and parenteral drugs are sterilized prior to use. A traditional sterilization process uses steam under pressure. Alternative sterilization processes use ethylene oxide or hydrogen peroxide in vapor form as the sterilant.
Sterilization indicators are used to monitor whether a sterilization process has been performed. Sterilization indicators may include an indicator composition, carried on a substrate, that changes color during the sterilization process.